


I'll Always Be Right Here

by LastOneOut



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Loo writes shameless, self indulgent angst. After the disappearance of Bad Cop, Good thinks that Benny would be better off without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Based on this idea I had that if GC hadn’t come back right away at the end of the movie, Benny and BC become a thing, and then GC comes back and they have to incorporate him into their relationship. Things would go well, but what if something were to happen to BC, and Good thinks that Benny would leave him because he never loved Good the way he loved Bad. Drama ensues.

It had been five days since Good Cop had spoken to Benny. In the month following Bad Cop's strange disappearance from their lives G had been in a constant state of distress. But had been a month, and though the wounds were fresh Benny was hoping that things were at least going to be ok. Then G stopped talking. Then he started ignoring Benny altogether.  
At first, Benny just assumed he was mourning, and needed his space. He knew back when G had been silenced B would sometimes spend hours not talking, withdrawn into himself. Eventually though, B would snap out of it and start talking again, and even though he knew the loss was taking a great toll on him, he would still smile and hug Benny and things would go back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could be.\

But this was different. Good was still walking around, still eating and sleeping, but it seemed like he was avoiding Benny at all costs. Benny didn't want to believe it, but after the fourth day of crushing quiet and sideways glances, of Good staying as far to one side of the couch, the room, the bed, he knew something was wrong. Something beyond just Bad disappearing.  
He had tried to reach out to Good that night, after an unanswered “Sleep well, I love you.” he scooted over to G's side of the bed and wrapped his arms around him. It was a simple gesture that had once been so common between him and the cops, but the moment Benny's arms touched him G got up and made for the door, taking a pillow and his glasses with him. He ignored the astronaut's confused calls and eventually found his way to the couch. Benny too heartbroken and confused to follow him, instead spend the night clutching a pillow, trying desperately to quiet his sobs, feeling useless and wishing more than anything that B was still here so that they could help G together.

After the fifth day, Benny knew he needed to confront G about what was going on. He spent the whole day thinking about how to approach him, how to bring it up, what to say. He tried not to think about it but he was terrified of what G would say. What if he had done something wrong? What if G didn't want to be with him anymore? He knew that sometimes things like this broke people apart, but he didn't think he could handle losing G too. By the afternoon he had worried himself sick and by dinner he was close to breaking down. He sat across from G, poking at a halfheartedly prepared dinner and trying to avoid looking at him. After what felt like hours Benny looked up and spoke, "Good I-" but he was interrupted almost immediately by the cop.  
"Benny we need to talk." The man's voice was quiet and horse with disuse. Benny was stunned and it took him a moment to regain his senses, before he swallowed nervously and put his fork down.

"Y-yes?" He hated the way his voice wavered but he couldn't shake the worry that crept through him.

"I think...I think that you should go." The cop didn't look up Benny's breath hitched in his throat painfully. He swallowed again, trying to calm himself but the panic almost overwhelmed him.

"What?" He gasped out.

"I don't think...that we should be together anymore. I think that you should go."

Benny could only stare at G, hoping, praying that this wasn't really happening. It couldn't be. G was just playing some kind of joke. Any second now he would look up and smile that beautiful smile and Benny would tell him exactly how unfunny this was. But as the moments dragged by G only sat there, eyes glued to his meal, saying nothing.

The tears welled in his eyes and he didn't even try to stop them. He looked helplessly at G trying to understand, to find the words, to demand an explanation, but all he could do was croak out a broken "Why?" as the tears found their way down his cheeks.

He could have sworn he saw G flinch when he spoke but it was so subtle that he couldn't be sure. The cop took a long time to respond, but after a while he breathed deeply and said,  
"Because," He paused again, he silent seconds ticking by in agony for Benny, "Because I don't...I...don't lov..."

G stopped, and for the first time in days Benny saw a trace of emotion cross his face. His eyes flicked back and forth across his plate, and his hands gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white and Benny could feel him shaking though the wood.

"B-because I don't...I don't-" The cop's voice broke and he quickly bent his head down, resting his face on the table. Benny looked on in pain and fear as G's shoulders shook and he desperately whispered, "Im sorry, Im so sorry please just go, please.

Benny quietly stood, wiping away his tears as best he could before walking over to G. He gently placed a hand on the cop's back and asked, "G...what's going on?"  
G only shook Benny's hand off, "Please...please just go...,” he sobbed, barely able to get the words out.

"No, Im not going anywhere." Benny felt anger flare in his chest, "You-you ignore me all week, not saying anything or even looking at me, even walking away when I try to show you any affection, and now you ask me to leave just like that!? Even since Bad has been gone you've been distant and I get it if you need your space thats fine but I miss him just as much as you do-"

"Exactly!" Benny froze as G snapped. Eventually the cop looked up and locked eyes with the astronaut, "Bad Cop is gone...and you should go too."

Benny felt the anger flare up again, more in annoyance than actual rage, "What are you talking about!?"

"You and Bad were together before I was even in the picture. You had a thing. And sure, you brought me into it, but it was awkward I knew how weird it made you feel!" G's gaze shifted back to the table and he sighed, "I know you don't love me like you loved him, and I'm sick of waiting around for you to leave, so Im telling you now. Just go."

Benny stared at G in disbelief. Was this really what he thought? That He was just going to up and leave because B wasn't around anymore? That he didn't love him?

"How can you think that?" Benny whispered quietly.

"Because its true."

Benny felt the tears well up again as he stared down at the cop. Quickly he kneeled down and took G's hands in his own, and G glanced at him briefly, but shifted his eyes away again.  
"Good look at me." the cop obliged and Benny reached a hand up to cup his cheek before continuing.

"G, I'm not going anywhere, ever. Not even if you told me to leave every day for the rest of forever. I wouldn't listen. Because I love you, just as much as I loved B. And nothing can change that."

G felt the tears roll down his cheeks but he kept his gaze averted.

"I...I'm sorry that I didn't work harder to help you see that. But I'm here, ok? You have me. And things are gonna be hard for a long time, but...We have each other, right?"

There was a long silence before G looked at Benny, finally making eye contact. Eventually he nodded, before breaking down into tears again. He slid out of his chair onto the ground with Benny and let the astronaut envelope him in his arms, clutching back tightly and burying his head in his shoulder. The cop sobbed out apology after apology, begging for forgiveness, and that only made Benny hold him tighter. He murmured softly in the cop's ear that he forgave him and that everything would be ok, and continued to hold him and whisper quietly until G's sobs began to lessen.

When at last G's breathing evened Benny pulled away. G's glasses were askew and his face blotchy, but Benny only smiled and began to wipe away the wetness that still dotted the cop's face.  
"So no more keeping stuff like this bottled up, alright?"

"Alright."

Benny smiled again and for once G returned the gesture. Benny helped him to his feet and they both made their way to the bedroom, where they tangled together under the sheets, holding each other close. And for the first time in five days, they both slept soundly.


End file.
